Legend of the Caribbean
by HeroOfTime36
Summary: Jacks Back, This time he and his Band of Pirates is searching for the Legendary Triforce, Meanwhile in Hyrule Link has to deal with the return of a Powerful mask threating him, This is my First Fanfic go easy on me: LOZ and PotC Crossover!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Jacks Back... More Rum is Fun?

The waves clashed against the hard rocks of Island Trimayord. A large castle stood on top of a cliff the lights shone with a eerie shine as screams of torture could be heard from the castle.

This wasn't a castle at all, It was a prison for pirates but it seems that's pirates comes to this island all the time, This Island of Trimayord is supposed to have a legendary treasure that could have any small pirate crew become the fear of the 7 seas.. This fortress however held the secret of this almighty treasure making it untouchable to pirates

Our story begins on a windy stormy springs night as a ship with black sails was out covered in fog. This Ship was once lost in the depths of the sea but was recovered once more by a Legendary Captain named of Jack Sparrow

Jack was like I said legend he knew how to play his cards at what time he needed to play them he knew how to gain respect from other pirates and he had a " Honest streak with him," Jack was also taken by the Kraken but killed it from the inside and escaped, Jack then recovered his lost ship " The Black Pearl" From the depths of Davy Jones locker and is now the Captain... Again...

Joshamee Gibbs Wandered the deck of the Pearl he stumbled as the waves crashed against the pearl but that wasn't the problem... Gibbs was Drunk. Like all Pirates Gibbs was into " Rum" and anyone who was meaning to insult the Drink would be over board in a heartbeat.

Gibbs contuined to wandered singing his usual song " Yoho you and Bottle of Rum" He sang in his low voice over and over until a cannon fired, The Drunk Man looked towards the fortress " He comes..." He muttered " UP" He shouted in a high voice as the crew from under rushed from there beds grabbing shirts and pants and getting ready for sail

Meanwhile in the Island of Trimayord a huge ball full of spikes and chains rammed through the walls taking out anyone in it's path. The Guards ran towards the safest place from the ball of spikes as a Man followed behind it.. He was carrying a large case of something

The Guards noticed this man and got ready to fire at the running man, One guard who was new wasted no time and shot the man who fell to the ground dead

" I think You got him Johnny" One guard said patting his back while one guard check him " No Way... This is... Commander King" He shouted as guards from near a far came towards the spot of there dead commander

Meanwhile at the back of the the Fort a man pranced merely from the door holding the exact same thing " Bloody Guards... Gotta hurry to that boat before they come back with there wee temper " He said looking around as he ran faster into the boat " Lets get back to me Pearl" he said as he started to paddle to sea as the ship came into Range of his eyesite  
Gibbs was the first to welcome the man back to his ship " Welcome Back Cap'in" Gibbs saluted to the man as he walked swaying a bit towards the crew " Well Me Lucky Fellows" He declared " I Got it" The crew cheered as a midget stepped up " Whatta is it Cap'in" he asked waiting for the Man to pull something out

The Man smiled " This" he pulled out a long piece of Paper as the crew groaned " We thought it was a Treasure Jack" Gibbs said to the Man as he stood looking down at his first mate

" Aww Mr Gibbs.. You know perfectly well that a treasure the size of that isn't going to be in that run down shack" he said nodding to his first mate as he handed him the paper and Gibbs started to read

" The treasure lies in the hearts of three once reunited the treasure will... And the one who touches it will have whatever he or she asks for... Once it is touch the power will belong to the toucher unless "two opposites attracted" once they are together the treasure will be lost forever in the depths of Davy Jones"

Gibbs stopped reading and looked at Jack " So whatever this is... Will give us anything we want?" he asked greedily as he shook his hands together and Jack nodded " Isn't what is says" he said as Gibbs nodded " And we need to find the three people who will reunite the treasure and steal it for ourselves"

Jack smiled " Yes Now we need to set course for Worlds end" he said looking at everyone as they gasped " B.b.b.b.b.but why Cap'in" One Pirate asked

Jack smiled " Cause I'm the Captain and whatever I say goes and If you don't listen to me whatever we wants to happens can't happen because what is happening now is nothing so if something happens then we can have what we want to Happen savvy?" He asked as the Crew members nodded and started to Work while Jack retreated to his Quarters


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome to Hyrule

A young women awoke from her bed she got up looking around at the things in her room "What a Weird dream.." She mumbled as she shook her head she looked outside, The soft sweet wind blew across Hyrule as the grass swayed with the wind as it was dancing

The Women smiled as she switched into her dress and walked towards the breakfast table, " Princess..." A Voice called out as a Women with white hair and armor with an eye on it appeared out of the shadow

The Princess smiled as she turned around " Impa.. You don't need to call me Princess Call me Zelda" She smiled at her Nurse as Impa did nothing " Link is waiting for you outside..." she then smiled and vanished

Zelda smiled "Link alright.." She smiled as she walked down the corridor and into the breakfast table where the king sat eating his breakfast

Zelda Smiled and sat down and ate breakfast with her father

After finishing Breakfast Zelda walked outside to find Link

Link Stood outside smiling he wore a Green claded tunic with a pointy hat his eyes were blue he also had blond hair " morning Zelda" Link Smiled

Zelda smiled " morning Link.. Are we continuing with our sword lessons today?" she asked smiling as Link Nodded " Yep we are" He smiled as he walked towards the court yard

Zelda smiled as she and Link trained throughout the day

Around Noon the duo stopped to have a break, Zelda was having thoughts about that dream she had.. The dream was a strange one she dreamt that a Group of Rouge Pirates stole a map of somesort and was heading to a place called " Worlds End" and she heard one of there names was Jack she was confused enough about this dream and what she was about to find out that a Journey unlike anyother would be


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean or Zelda and I never shall

Chapter 3

The Compass of Time

Meanwhile Captain Jack Sparrow had reached the stormy ghastly rock ridges of Worlds end.. Not the Best place a Man could image, The Place was covered into fog and the tip of the island had a large skull of it.. And The Island always gave off a smell of evil... Which to Jacks Crew didn't smell very sweet

Jack Sparrow swayed out towards the the deck as the pirates worked t disbark the ship he opened his compass which went around in circles and circles " Bloody Compass" He muttered as he shook it

Gibbs walked up to Jack " Why are we Here Jack?... We swore we wouldn't return to this Forsaken Island" Jack turned toads his firsthand smiling " because of this" He said holding another paper of a Compass inside

Gibbs looked at it cursoisly as he tapped on the paper " This Compass... Will lead us to this Treasure?" he asked as Jack grinned " Yes.. This Compass will serve the use of us finding the three people who has the keys to the treasure" He said

Gibbs nodded " We can Disbark not Cap'in" He said saluting him as the Crew started to leave the ship, Jack walked towards the Plank and turned around looking at the ship " Don't worry Baby... Daddy will be back soon" He spoke to the ship and then walked off

Some of the crew thought Jack was crazy other thought he was just weird but a few knew including Mr Gibbs what he really was " A Good man"

Jack swayed towards the Island as he too a sip to rum " Alright... We need to find a Compass... We should split up" HE said looking at the Crew " I'll Take Gibbs, Cotton and Cottony and Marty" He said as the rest of the crew split up into the forest of the island they sorta knew what the sign was when to leave... A Gunfire in the air

Jack and crew Headed out towards the top of the island Jack looked around often looking for the compass

At the peak of the moutain there was a cave where the crew entered.. They crossed the rocky ridges of the cave and the slippery rocks until they reached a room with a large staircase and a small box

Jack smiled as he swayed up the stairs and looked at the box " This is it..." He mumbled as he opened the chest

Inside the chest was a small golden compass it looked normal the case for the compasses golden but behind the case was Three drainages joined together to make a triangle

Jack grinned as he placed the compass in his pocket

The Crew fired a gun for the return of the ship when they heard stomping coming towards them

Gibbs turned around wih cotton and cottony, they looked in horror... Then it stopped

Marty then spoke up " What was that" the Midget asked as Crew nodded

Then from out of no where a Huge skeleton appeared scaring them with a piercing scream

Jack look a the skeleton " Oh Bugger..." He looked at the skull and suddly started to run

The crew seen there Captain and did the same " Someone Needs to stay behind and distract the the Skull while the rest escapes

The Crew looked at Jack " Good luck Cap'in" Marty said irst as he ran towards the exit

Cotton couldn't talk so his bird cottony did the talking for him " Braa Go Luck Boozer Buaaa" Cotton then ran towards Marty

Gibbs looked at Jack nodded " Sorry Cap'in" he shouted as he ran towards the Exit

Jack crossed his arms " what Bunch of traitors! I mean I wouldn't do that to them" He growled as he looked around oddly... well he WOULD have probley did what they did.. But he had to make sure they got off the Island

Jack turned around picking up a rock and Ryan out of cover " HOI BONEHEAD" He shouted as he threw the rock at the large skull

The Skeleton looked around from where he rock came from and saw Jack.. The Skull got mad and took out a large sharp bone sword and started to walk towards Jack growling, Jack Sparrow meanwhile broke into a Run as he looked around for a exit until he saw a vine leading to the beach he took his Bananda and put it on the vine and slip down the vine

The skeleton jumped down the cliff and started to run behind Jack as he slid down the vine, The Skeletion then took his sword and cut the vine turning it into a swinging vine

Jack quickly let go when it was cut and grabbed the vine and flew over a large canyon where the skull came to a halt as Jack swung over

Jack laughed " Bye Beastie You will remmeber this day he day you Almost Caught Capitan Jack Sparr..." But he couldn't finish it on the count he hit a tree  
Getting up quickly and brushing himself off Jack ran towards the Ship where it was ready for sail

Once Jack got on the Ship he told his daring adventure with the Skull

" And then I pierced it head with my sword and it flee down giving me a chance to escape" Jack lied asd the Crew Laughed and patted Jack Back

Gibbs walked towards Jack " Now... Lets see the compass" he said as Jack opened it

The Compass spun around a few times then pointed to the north-east

Jack smirked " Mr Gibbs wehave our Heading" He declared  
as Gibbs smiled " Alright where?" he asked as Jack smiled " North east"

Gibbs looked at him " THROUGH GHASTLY MIRE! YOUR KIDDING" He shouted as Jack swayed a bit

" Yes... And don't yell..." He said plugging his ears

The Crew heard Jack and shruddered but they made the ship head north east into the foggy grasp of ghastly Mire


	4. Chapter 4

Disclamier: I do not Own Pirates of the Caribbean or Zelda... if I did they would be way different

Chapter 4

The Coming of Evil and the Way to Hyrule

Meanwhile a man was trekking through the forest of Hyrule.. He had a large backpack on with mask stuffed into it

The man sighed as he looked in the air his eyes had grown weary from his travels and he wanted to rest for at least a while..

The Masksalesman sat in front of a Lake he thought about setting up camp as he dropped his sack of the ground and started to set up camp

The Salesman then dripped some fire wood on he ground and turned his back for atleasy a second then turned around to find the logs on fire, At first the Salesman didn't feel afraid but then he felt like... Someone was watching him... Something was watching him

The Mask salesman shook his head and took out some food to cook... Only to find that hisfood was burned to a crisp... The salesman growled he swore he packed up of freshfood at least a hour ago, He got up and took out his fishing rod and turned around only yo find one of his Mask missing

The Man eyeds wandered looking for it as something touched his back making a chill go down his spine

The Sales Man turned his head around and screamed

There was whippings heard from the forest as they man was left dead on the ground... Whip marks could be seen on the bark of the trees as the Man laid there his shirt was removed and his back was full of lashes and on his chest a burnt M could be seen...

Meanwhile

Jack Sparrow held his Compass as he directed the ship in the direction th Compass pointed too

He knew how much trouble it as here,... Ghastly Mire was a Swamp and no one ever knew what it looked like because it was too foggy. No one was able to navigate this swamp excalty, there were sharp turns everywhere and a lot of land... But Pirates always wondered what was beyond the rocky grasp of Ghastly Mire, People thinks that the Skull of Cortez is there while others think it's Legendary Treasures and Crowns Other think it's a Dead end but naught was correct because there was no proof to support these questions

Jack contuined through the ridges of the Ghasly Mire as he took another sharp turn  
Gibbs who wa sgetting tired kept ordering the Crew members to try and find things that they couldn't see due to the fog

Finally Jack made the final Sharp turn, Jack sailed his boat ahead when... It started to move extremely Fast they appeared to be moving through a Purple swirling Portal,

Most of the crew grabbed on to things nailed on board so they wouldn't fall off Meanwhile Jack was stirring the Ship away from incoming rocks in the Portal...

" JACK WHAT'S GOING ON" Gibbs shouted over the mess of screams coming from Jacks crew members as they moved faster and faster

Jack stayed calm however as he contuined to stir " HOLD ON MATES" He shouted as they approached a Green Light and thrusted through

The Sun was High in Lake Hyria as the Zoras swam happily around in the water racing, Eating Raw Fish even the King who always stayed inside got up and enjoyed himself with the Zoras

One Boy Zora swam out too deep to the lake as he noticed a Green Light in the distance as he swam towards it... From the Green Light came a Large ship with Black Sails as it cut through the water and started to sail normal again

The Zora boy looked at the ship with fear as fog started to swarm around it again as the Zora boy climbed aboard and watched the humans talk and walk

Jack meanwhile looked out ahead " No land..." He mumbled as he walked down

Mr Gibbs face was beet red as he looked around " Jack... What Happened?" He asked as he looked around around

Jack shrugged " I Don't Know" He said making gestures with his Hands as he looked around with his telescope " Anyways I See Land... Lets head there Savvy?" he said as Gibbs nodded and Ordered a Disbark at the Cliff

The Boy Zora watched as he jumped into the Water and hurried ahead towards the other Zoras

" TORIA" His Mother shouted as he ran out of the water panting " You Know you can't go pass the Limit"

Toria passed his mother as he ran towards the King " My King... I Just saw something" he exclaimed as the King looked at him " what did yousee Toria?" He asked getting up

Toria looked at the King " P.p.p.pirates" He gasped as the Zora's Gasped and whispered

The King looked down at him " is this True? What color was the Sails?" He asked looking at Toria with a serious look in his eyes

Toria looked at the ground " It was... Black" he said as the Zoras Gasped louder as the King looked at the Zora boy " Good Work... Zora's Inside.." He shouted " Except for Kivn, Zin and Sally..." He said pointing at Three Zoras " Watch these guys and tell us everything you hear" he demnaded as the Zoras nodded " Yes Sir" they said as the dove into the water and headed towards the Black Pearl...


	5. Chapter 5

New Chapter sorry for the wait I had a Block and I lost the first chapter, Luckly I got it done... Heheheh

Disclimer: I Do not Own Pirates of teh Caribbean OR Legend Of Zelda

Chapter 5

The Battle of Hyria Lake

The Zoras rushed through the waves of the Lake as the Ship floated towards the shore, Kivn, Zin and Sally went through the waves cutting through them as one looked over " What do you think these pirates are here for?" he asked as Sally shook her head " I Think... It has to do the with the Goddesses" She said shaking her head as Zin sighed " Possible... If they are, we need to kill them.."

The Zoras nodded as they stopped by the ship to hear the pirates talk

Jack stood looking ahead his eyes wandered the land and he sighed " No Surprise Party for us? Not A Welcoming of the Famous Pirate " He shook his head in disbelief as Gibbs walked up "Captain... We are disbarking soon" he said as Jack nodded and started to walk towards the end of teh ship looking at the water that trailed behind them

The Zora Zin Smirked "heh that guy looks like a Good challenge... I should take him on" he said turning to Sally and Kivn " Go back to the king and tell him I'll kill em" he said as Sally shook her head " No Zin there is too much.,..." She looked at him " Please.."

Zin smiled and touched her head " it's alright,... I am the Best fighter here" he said as Sally and him embraced in a kiss that lasted for a few seconds as she nodded and swam off with Kivn

Zin smirked as he Jumped into the Boat " OI YOU' the Zora shouted as Jack turned around " Hey.. Looks like they brought a Escort for the Famous Captain Jack " he smirked as Zin put his hands infront of him his razor sharp Fins grew as Jack smirked and drew his sword

The Two ran towards each other as Zin tried to Slash Jack with his Fin but Jack ducked and Zin then did a spin kick on the bottom of of his feet as Jack jumped and did a upper slash as the Zora blcoked it and tryed to slash him in mid air but Jack defend with his sword as he jumped back and ran towards the Zora again as the Zora moved his body away and tried to punch Jack but Jack ducked and tried to slash the Zora but the Zora rolled under and tried to put his fin in Jacks Back but Jack dodged the attack by rolling foward

Zin smirked as he dodged the swords pokes and punched Jack in the face but Jack dodged by duck and sticking his sword i n the air towards Zins Face

but Zin brought his head back as he brought his foot up to kick Jack and did a backflip while doing it, Jack meanwhile dodged the kick and ran towards Zin again as Zin lanched his fins at the Captain

Jack rolled under as he ran towards him again slashing at him, Zin dodged the slashes by moving quickly in different directions as he dodged the attacks and the fins came back as Jack rolled under and did a kick at the Back of the Zora as he fell with his fins on

Jack smirked as he looked at the Zora try to get up but Jack but his sword on his neck " Gotha" he said as he started to tie his hands together and pushed him bellow " You coming with us after" he said as he walked out panting wiping his brow as the island came into view... the Adventure is about to begin


End file.
